Ryuu Jing
Ryuu Jing is a fun loving, hyper, and always active child who loves to help Lamia Chaosclaw pull pranks on the unsuspecting. He uses his knack for jokes to relive tensions in his home caused by the war raging in the world outside. He likes to makes those around him laugh and snort like cackling pigs so he works extra hard for that reward. He also loves to brings smiles to the faces of his friends but artificially creating beautiful arrays of fireworks through his secondary element of Magic. Ryuu belongs to http://reshiramandsuicune.deviantart.com/ (Was adopted from a friend of Resh's) Artwork belongs to an unknown artist. Physical Description Ryuu is a teenage Eastern Lung Dragon who is vert sleek in build. His body is mostly bright emerald green in coloration and slowly blends to a deep ruby red along his muzzle and the middle of his legs. He has a short fluffy mane that runs from his muzzle all the way down his tail. Ryuu also has furry tufts sticking off his cheeks that help hims to sense more of what is going on around hims, as well as heighten his Sixth Sense. On the top of his head he has a set of single horns that stick diagonal upwards. Halfway down his muzzle Ryuu has very long whiskers that are typical of the Lung Breed. His whiskers, mane, tufts, and horns are all peace in coloration. Elemental Abilities Being a Eastern Lung dragon grants Ryuu with the abilities of both Fire and Magic. Now the kid may still be a beginner but that does not mean his attacks don't hurt. ''Fire Breath: ''A common fire breath attack that burns enemies. ''Fireworks: ''Using his abilities of Fire Magic Ryuu is able to fabricate artificial fireworks through energy and magic. When he hurtles these balls of fire magic they explode into a colorful array of flaming sparks. Personality Ryuu is a head strong dragon who sets his sights on making everyone smile, no matter what. This can sometimes get him into trouble as he will keep trying to make people smile to the point where he can get annoying or his pranks get dangerous. He truly means well though and if he ever ends up hurting someone he will get seriously upset over it. He enjoys showing off his skills with fireworks in order to create dazzling displays. Bio Ryuu was born to a famed family of Fire Lungs who specialized in both Fire and Fire Magic. Their famed abilities are mastery of Firework related magic and they made spectacular shows of this magic as well. Their village, The Village of Yellowpeak, became world renowned for their fireworks displays and all dragons made it their mission to be there for the village's celebrations. Ryuu, after watching his parents for sometime, decided to dabble in a new kind of firework; Shape Makers. Ryuu had watched his family master all kinds of fireworks, however, his parents could never develop the ability to create fireworks that took actual and accurate shapes. Thus he took on this project to impress his parents. Ryuu quickly become well-known for his fireworks displays, which resulted from failed attempt as Shape Makers, as they took on color mixes and wispy shapes that had never been seen before. This popularity made his develop into more of an extrovert and allowed him to express his kind personality without fear of prejudice. After a few years of attempts to better his abilities Ryuu became frustrated and decided to practice more at night instead of dusk and dawn. One night while using his firework magic Ryuu light up the sky around his village and caught a glimpse of something that almost caused him to faint. He saw Shadow Dragons, hundreds of them, and they were rushing towards his village. Terrified Ryuu ran back home and alerted his village causing an immediate reaction of evacuation. He heard his father state that some Shadow Dragons must have broke through a weaker part of the front line and attempted to attack the villages behind them. Despite the advanced warning the Shadow Dragons still slaughtered the majority of the village and Ryuu along with his parents fled to the City of Light for protection. He currently lives in the City of Light where he has continued his project and his habits of making other smile. Relationships Lamia Chaosclaw One of his partners in crime who he helps to pull pranks with during Halloween and April Fool's day. Quotes "Suprise!!!"~Ryuu yells while jumping Echo. Gallery Sold by fizzgryphon-d8uf5yf.png Trivia * His favorite color of fireworks is purple. Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:Civilians